Tarzan 1999 Aired on ABC (April 2001) Part 1
Walt Disney Pictures presents Everything was silent and dark, until we hear the music getting louder and the camera zooms, swiftly. Tarzan Now we see a baby boy, holding by his mother, as his father kept pulling down the boat, where his family was. It was a dark and stormy night, as their ship went on fire. The father kept pulling the boat down, until the rope's holder snapped, hitting him and causing the boat to drop, but his family was safe. The mother looked up and started to get concerned to see if her husband was alright, but her husband jumped out of the burning ship and into the water. The father broke the surface and swam towards his wife and child, as she helped him to the boat. They looked at each other, grinning and hugging, while Phil Collins sang in the background. Put your faith at what you most believe in Two worlds, one family Trust your heart, let faith decide To guide these lives we see The father and mother looked at the land, where lightning was, as their burning ship sank into the ocean. A paradise untouched by man Within this world blessed with love A simple life, they live in peace Meanwhile, in the jungle, a group of gorillas relaxed. Now we see a gorilla with round gray belly. He was Kerchak, their leader and his mate, was a brown gorilla with beautiful brown fur, pale brown face, hands and feet. She was Kala, Kerchak's mate. Now they had a baby gorilla, which was looking at a chameleon. The baby gorilla fell off, but Kerchak caught it and gave it to Kala. Softly tread the sand below your feet now Two worlds, one family Trust your heart, let fate decide To guide these lives we see It was daytime, as the baby's mother and father went to the jungle and looked around, until their baby cooed and pointed at something. They looked at a tall and big tree, that was what their baby was pointing. The father ruffled his daughter's hair a little and grinned. Underneath the shelter of the trees Only love can enter here A simple life, they live in peace Now we see Kerchak, playing with the baby gorilla. The baby gorilla ran towards Kerchak, as Kerchak placed it on his back. The baby gorilla climbed on Kerchak's shoulder and he tried to chase it, playing. The baby gorilla came off of Kerchak and ran toward Kala and she hugged it. Raise your head up, lift high the load Take strength from these that need you Build high the walls, build strong the beams A new life is waiting, but danger's no stranger here The mother and father began to build a house on the tree that their baby spotted. The father pulled the rope, where their boat was. The father was having a hard time, but the mother helped him. They kept building, until later that day they were finished, but it wouldn't last, until we see a yellow creature, with lime-green eyes in the heavens. That night, Kerchak and Kala were asleep, until their baby gorilla woke up and saw a frog. It came off and began to chase it. The yellow creature walked, slowly; its body was very muscular, its entire body was yellow, with black spots on its chest. It has lime-green eyes, sharp teeth and yellow fur; it was Sabor. The baby gorilla kept chasing the frog, while Sabor walked a little faster. The baby gorilla yet chased the frog, until Sabor ran. The baby gorilla stopped and looked at Sabor, which it roared. Kerchak and Kala ran to save the baby, while their baby was being chased by Sabor. The baby gorilla ran in the bushes, until Sabor jumped at the baby. Kerchak stopped and gasped, while he stopped Kala. Kala began to cry on his shoulder, knowing that their only baby was murdered by Sabor. No words describe a mother's tears No words can heal a broken heart